PURE BLOOD, HALF BLOOD
by Sakura Snape
Summary: La guerra contra Voldemort ha terminado, ahora Harry y Lucius necesitan una razón para seguir. Tal vez se ayuden entre ellos ¿no?. Slash Harry Lucius. Tercer y cuarto capitulos arriba!
1. Capítulo 1, SAVED BY A LION

Titulo: PURE BLOOD, HAVE BLOOD

(Sangre Limpia, Sangre Mestiza)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Lucius

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brother, yo no hago este fic con fines lucrativos, sino solo por pasatiempo. O sea, no gano un centavo de esto.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH, OOC (muchos porque fue necesario para mi salud mental, lo siento) (esto se refiere a Out Of Character, o sea, personajes fuera de carácter) y spoilers de todos los libros publicados, hasta el quinto, sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas... Por cierto, el sexto libro no pasó y nunca pasará, lo que significa que no hay spoilers del libro ¿ok?...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

AN: No sé como demonios logré escribir esto, pero lo hice para mi cumpleaños porque es una idea que simplemente no podía sacar de mi cabecita.

Lo peor del caso es que era algo tierno y romántico --U... así que me he estado rompiendo la cabeza, quitando todas las imágenes que tengo de Severus y Harry, Draco y Harry ¡¡JURO QUE ES MÁS FÁCIL EMPAREJAR A POTTER CON REMUS O SIRIUS QUE CON LUCIUS, pero al fin, aquí esta... porque es mi cumple y me quise probar a mi misma que puedo superar mis traumas con las parejitas de HP y, al mismo tiempo y estúpido libro seis (maldita JK año y medio para esto!).

No, eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que me agrado escribir sobre esta pareja... y ahora no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza, lo cual no es bueno para mi salud mental.

Ok, aclarado el asunto, aquí esta el fic por el que más he sufrido y

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!

¡¡¡QUE JK SE MUERA PLEASE!

¡¡¡QUE LEA MI FIC Y SE MUERA!

¡¡¡Y ME HAGA FELIZ!

Otra cosa, ¡¡¡PERDÓNAME AYESHA!

(Sakura se va a esconder para que Aye no la mate)

Disfruten de la lectura! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

** b center CAPITULO 1: SAVED BY A LION /center /b **

La audiencia había durado demasiado, estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso y lo peor era que se le notaba claramente en sus movimientos, cosa que nunca había pasado antes, tal vez porque sabía que todo estaba perdido. Solo desearía que se apresuraran en condenarlo a una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban o a la muerte, todo era mejor que esta espera humillante y el ver a todos pasar frente al estrado y declarar en su contra, eso incluía a su hijo y esposa. Seguramente buscando bajar la sentencia de ellos mismos, al traicionarlo a él, no que los culpara, hasta cierto punto lo merecía.

La siguiente persona en pasar a declarar sabía era su perdición, pero no entendía porque lo llamaron, tal vez por demostrar que de verdad era un monstruo que no merecía la piedad de nadie.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y, aunque no podía verla, sabía que traían al chico, no, hombre con ellos.

El que sellaría la sentencia de muerte del que fue la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

Albus Dumbledore, el juez principal, habló y el cansancio se notó en su voz, así como en sus ojos; la guerra había tomado demasiado de él y, esta vez, estaban seguros de que no viviría demasiado tiempo más.

- El siguiente testigo ha llegado, señor Harry James Potter ¿esta listo para dar su declaración en contra del señor Lucius Malfoy?... – preguntó el director

- Si, estoy listo... pero no es una declaración en contra, sino a favor...

Los murmullos se escucharon en la sala, hasta que Dumbledore pidió silencio e hizo la pregunta que el mismo Lucius se estaba haciendo.

- Señor Potter ¿esta seguro de lo que dice?

- Si señor, estoy seguro; vengo a dar mi declaración a favor de Lucius Malfoy... – la voz del joven fue fuerte y segura

- Esta bien, puede proceder – autorizó Albus

El ex – alumno de Hogwarts y reciente graduado de auror comenzó a hablar. El mismo que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort hacía menos de un mes, ahora declaraba a favor de la mano derecha del monstruo, diciendo que lo había ayudado durante la última batalla, que le había dado información sobre la localización de la Mansión de Riddle, sobre la forma de vencerlo, que él mismo lo había introducido a la mansión sin que ningún otro mortífago se diera cuenta.

Bueno, la última parte era cierta, Lucius lo había secuestrado y lo había llevado el mismo ante el Lord y, ahí mismo, lo había traicionado. Había liberado a Potter de sus ataduras y le había regresado su varita. Incluso le había arrojado una maldición a Voldemort para distraerlo un poco.

Estaba tan harto de la larga guerra y sus ideales ya no eran los mismos que los del Lord; aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca lo fueron. Y, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo encontró que la única forma de liberarse de un poco de la culpa y morir en paz, era dándole al chico una última oportunidad de acabar con todo.

Estaba harto desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso hace mucho que ya no mataba, en su última batalla cara a cara con Potter, por orden del su señor, prefirió evitarlo que confrontarlo y dejaba de lado muchas de las ordenes de Voldemort, sabiendo que podría significar su muerte. Pero ya lo venía haciendo desde antes, cuando fingía disfrutar, mientras sentí como su alma se vaciaba.

Regresó a la realidad para tratar de escuchar las palabras de Potter.

La voz del ojiverde fue clara y concisa todo el tiempo durante su declaración, todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo cuando, al final, pidió que lo liberaran lo más pronto posible, pues era inocente y que un hombre que había ayudado tanto a vencer a Voldemort, no merecía ni Azkaban, ni la muerte.

Se sabía que Potter había declarado solo una vez y fue a favor de Severus Snape, pues el hombre había sido espía para el lado de la 'luz', como solían llamarlo. Pero el que declarara a favor de Lucius Malfoy, era realmente inconcebible. Y la sorpresa de todo el tribunal se reflejo claramente en la expresión de Albus Dumbledore, quien, al finalizar la larga declaración de su ex-pupilo, preguntó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos:

- ¿Esta seguro señor Potter de todo lo que ha dicho a favor del señor Malfoy, tenga en cuenta que incluso Draco Malfoy y Narcisa Malfoy declararon en contra...

- Si, totalmente seguro; como también lo estoy de que tanto Draco Malfoy, como Narcisa Malfoy, declararon para reducir sus propias sentencias. – contestó sin dudar un solo segundo, haciendo que muchos en el salón hicieran presente su indignación debido a las palabras – Solamente pido que se haga justicia y que liberen a un hombre que arriesgo su vida por la paz. Y pueden tomarlo como un pedido personal, si así lo desean.

Hubo murmullos por toda la sala, hasta que Dumbledore pidió silencio y le dijo a Harry que podía retirarse.

Este se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Lucius fijamente a los ojos. El rubio pudo ver un brillo extraño en ellos, incluso a través de las gafas, parecía que esas esmeraldas querían decirle algo, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para formular alguna palabra, en lo único en lo que pudo pensar, fue que esos ojos eran realmente hermosos, pero el momento se rompió en cuanto el auror se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella. Lucius fue regresado a la realidad por la voz de Dumbledore:

- La audiencia de hoy ha terminado. Mañana por la tarde recibirá su sentencia, hasta entonces, volverá a su celda. – dijo el hombre sin pronunciar su nombre una sola vez.

Al siguiente momento entraron los dementores. El rubio se dejo llevar dócilmente por ellos, sintiendo el frío que provocaban estas horripilantes criaturas.

Aunque ya quedaban pocos, los cincuenta que quedaban había sido contratados de nuevo por el Ministerio, puesto que no había encontrado forma de deshacerse de ellos; con la condición de que no se crearía otro dementor, las criaturas aceptaron el trato.

Su celda se encontraba en el Ministerio y, mientras era arrojado al suelo de esta, no dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos.

Harry Potter había declarado a su favor.

Había pedido que lo liberaran.

Lo había mirado por unos momentos.

Harry James Potter, 'el chico que vivió y venció' lo había ayudado.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal?... Primer capítulo y espero no ser asesinada por nadie. Porque esto va a ser algo larguito. Así me lo pidieron.

Este fic va a estar escrito siempre desde el punto de vista de Lucius o algo así, lo que le pasa a Harry lo tendrá que descubrir él y cuando termine este fic, tal vez escriba la parte donde diré que demonios pasaba en la vida de Harry. Solo tal vez.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente que no tardaré mucho en subir. BYE!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER

IN NOMINE NOCTIS


	2. Capítulo 2, FREE

Titulo: PURE BLOOD, HALF BLOOD

(Sangre Limpia, Sangre Mestiza)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de muchas ordenes y grupos.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Lucius

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brother, yo no hago este fic con fines lucrativos, sino solo por pasatiempo. O sea, no gano un centavo de esto.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH, OOC (muchos porque fue necesario para mi salud mental, lo siento) (esto se refiere a Out Of Character, o sea, personajes fuera de carácter) y spoilers de los cinco primeros libros publicados, sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas... Por cierto, el sexto libro no pasó y nunca pasará, lo que significa que no hay spoilers del libro ¿ok?...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

AN: Bueno, aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten!!!

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 2: FREE**

Gracias a las declaración de Harry, Lucius había sido exonerado de casi todos los cargos y sentenciado a solo un año en Azkaban o el pago de una cantidad de dinero que era el equivalente a la mitad de su fortuna conocida, para indemnizar a las personas que habían declarado en su contra. Demostrando, una vez más, que nadie podía negarle nada a Harry Potter.

Pero a Lucius no le había importado el dinero y pago cada centavo de este, incluso donó un poco más a todas las víctimas de la guerra.

De esta forma, salió de prisión el día que se cumplió una semana desde que Potter había declarado a su favor, cuando todo el papeleo estuvo listo.

Cuando salió, el deseo de agradecerle en persona a Harry por lo que había hecho por él invadió cada centímetro de su ser, al igual que la curiosidad por saber la razón de tal acto de ayuda, así que comenzó a buscarlo.

Pero, dos días después de haberse propuesto agradecerle en persona al joven, no podía averiguar donde se había metido este.

Por más que trato de localizarlo, no estaba en ningún lugar. Parecía que el joven auror había tomado unas muy merecidas vacaciones y no le había dicho a nadie el lugar donde se encontraría.

Un poco decepcionado, Lucius decidió esperar al su regreso, mientras tanto, debía deshacerse de los recuerdos dolorosos que su pasado le traía.

Regreso a Malfoy Manor acompañado de un agente de bienes raíces a su lado y un valuador de bienes mágicos, e hicieron la validación de todas las propiedades de la familia que había pertenecido a generaciones de Malfoy y que ahora se pondrían en venta. La propiedad que tenía en Nueva York, tendría que ser tratada desde allá, lo que significaba que tendría que ir de viaje a Norteamérica, pero con tal de deshacerse de todo, era capaz de ir al fin del mundo.

Liberó a los elfos domésticos y los envió a Hogwarts junto con una carta dirigida a Dumbledore, sabía que serían útiles ahí y que no sufrirían como lo había hecho estando en su poder.

Sacó cajas y cajas de fotos, papeles, libros, que contaban las historia de la familia Malfoy y de la suya propia. Después de verlos por última vez, los tiró fuera de la mansión y les prendió fuego, en un intento por exorcizar su alma. Durante esta labor se topo varias veces con fotos y papeles de Narcisa y Draco, entre ellos, el acta de matrimonio de él y Narcisa y el acta de nacimiento de su hijo.

Las imágenes de su audiencia, cuando las únicas dos personas por las que hubiera dado su vida declararon en su contra, con tal odio y desprecio en ambas miradas, sentimientos que no creyó ver nunca en ellos, regresaron a su cabeza como si estuviera viviéndolo todo de nuevo.

No decía que no lo mereciera, sabía que si, pero el vivirlo fue total y completamente devastador. Sabía que no había sido un buen esposo, jamás amo a Narcisa ni por un solo minuto, estaba seguro de que ella tampoco lo amo a él, fue un matrimonio arreglado, como lo hubiera sido también el de Draco de haber alcanzado el tiempo, pero si la quiso como a una amiga.

En cuanto a Draco, la luz de su vida, su orgullo, no había sido un buen padre, eso era muy cierto, pero nadie le había enseñado a ser uno; su propio padre lo había tratado igual que el trato al Dragón y, el no haber ni siquiera intentado cambiar esto, sería algo de lo que estaría arrepentido por el resto de su existencia, sobre todo cuando recordaba la inocencia que este había perdido.

Tiró a la pira las actas y las fotos de su familia; no que necesitara las actas, el Ministerio había anulado su matrimonio con Narcisa, a petición de esta y su hijo había renunciado a su apellido, antes de que ambos entraran a Azkaban, a cumplir una sentencia perpetua en la prisión, solo en la compañía de los dementores. No pudo evitar sentir que el que merecía estar ahí era él y no su hijo.

La última foto que se quemó, fue una que siempre llevaba consigo, una fotografía de él mismo, cargando a un Draco de no más de cuatro años, vestido tiernamente y sonriendo a la cámara con inocencia, esa misma inocencia que perdería años después, al ser entregado a las garras de Lord Voldemort para convertirse en el sucesor de su padre, como él mismo antes. Lucius estuvo parado ahí, hasta que todos sus recuerdos fueron consumidos por las llamas y de ellos solo quedaron las cenizas y el dolor que él todavía sentía en su alma, mientras que sus lágrimas mojaban su rostro: por primera vez en años Lucius Malfoy lloraba y lo hacía por los años que tiró a la basura y por la vida de su hijo, que arruinó.

Al final, cuando toda la pila estuvo consumida, parecía que el fuego se había llevado consigo algo del peso de su corazón y una parte de su vida.

Jamás olvidaría a su ex-esposa, jamás dejaría ir el recuerdo de su hijo, pero ya nada podía hacer por ellos y era hora de seguir adelante.

Se limpió el rostro de las lágrimas y siguió.

Le tomó una semana vaciar todas las propiedades, cada rincón de cada habitación, ala, sótano, todo; vendió lo que se pudo vender, pero todos los artefactos, pociones, etc., de Artes Oscuras fueron destruidos; excepto por los libros, que fueron donados a Hogwarts y a la Escuela de Aurores, no todas sus lecturas eran de Artes Oscuras, aunque aceptada que la mayoría si.

Cuando todos los objetos fueron vaciados de las propiedades para que estas se pudieran vender, salió al Londres muggle y compró ropas que no eran ostentosas, sino más bien algo sencillas y casuales, aún así, logró conservar su elegancia y se quitó unos cuantos años de encima, no que realmente diera a mostrar su verdadera edad; robó miradas de muchos a su paso, sobre todo por el aire rebelde que le daba su largo cabello platinado, eso sería algo que nunca haría: cortarse el cabello.

Todas sus ropas de mago fueron destruidas en otra pira, junto con su bastón de serpiente y otra parte de su pasado.

Tomó dos meses vender todas sus propiedades y cada una de las pertenencias sobrantes, destruyendo otras tantas que encontraba a su paso. El estuvo presente en cada momento de las subastas y de los recorridos de los compradores. De esta forma estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden y de que nada terminaría en las manos de algún mago oscuro que pudiera haber escapado de las manos del Ministerio.

Cuando todo estuvo hecho, sintió como otra parte del peso que había cargado durante tantos años desaparecía de sus hombros y algunos recuerdos dolorosos se disipaban.

El dinero de todas las ventas, lo dividió en tres partes, así como el resto de su fortuna de todos los bancos, tanto mágicos como muggles en los que se encontraba. La primer parte se depositó en Gringotts, para tener al Ministerio tranquilo acerca de sus movimientos, la otra en un banco muggle multinacional y la última la usaría para gastar en un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

Estaba bien que quisiera resarcirse frente a la humanidad, pero eso no significaba que viviría en un chiquero por el resto de su vida, seguía siendo Lucius Malfoy.

Vivió en un pequeño hotel muggle durante más de un mes, hasta que compró una hermosa casa en Italia, cerca del mar y rodeada por viñedos, que también pertenecían a la propiedad, lo más importante era que estaba en el mundo muggle, alejada de todo mago de sangre pura. Contaba con cinco habitaciones, tres baños, sala – comedor, cocina, estudio, una pequeña bodega para vinos en el sótano, cochera, un invernadero hermoso y un jardín que simulaba alejarlo del mundo, con una pérgola cubierta por rosales.

La campiña italiana tenía la tranquilidad que Lucius necesitaba, los pocos sirvientes, una familia de cuatro una pareja, su hija de apenas cuatro meses y la abuela, se encargaban de dar mantenimiento al viñedo, así como de cosechar y elaborar los vinos, hacer la limpieza y cocinar cuando el dueño así lo requería. Lucius no tuvo el valor de despedirlos, pues había trabajado para los antiguos dueños por años y le rogaron que no lo hiciera, aceptó al final, seguro de que si quería estar solo, simplemente tenía que decirlo y la playa estaba muy cerca. Además la casa de la familia estaba al otro lado de los viñedos.

La casa, con su viñedo y sus dos pisos, era el lugar más pequeño en el que había vivido.

También adquirió una casita cercana a Escocia, la casa estaba en medio de una pequeña isla y estaba rodeada de árboles y un jardín con hermosas flores. La casa, junto con la isla, habían pertenecido a una pareja de muggles ricos, que habían decidido mudarse a climas más cálidos.

Esta, tenía cuatro cuartos y un estudio, dos baños, salita, comedor, una pequeña cocina y otra bodega de vinos en el sótano. Lucius la adoró por su sencillez y la calidez que de ella emanaba.

Amueblo él mismo las dos casas, para la casita de la isla no contrato servidumbre ni elfos, ya que quería hacerse cargo él mimo y solo iría allí de vez en cuando. Incluso fue a una tienda muggle de aparatos electrónicos y consiguió televisión, estéreo y todo lo que un buen centro de entretenimiento, como lo llamó el vendedor que lo había atendido, pudiera necesitar.

Le tomó un mes tener las casas totalmente listas, la única pista de que era un Malfoy quedó plasmada en los dos cuadros sin movimiento de su madre que colgó en las dos chimeneas de las casas. La mujer a la que más había amado en toda su vida y que había muerto a manos de su padre, tratando de escapar de Malfoy Manor con Lucius, cuando él tenía tan solo cinco años, del hombre que lo había lastimado a él también; había odiado al hombre desde niño, sobre todo cuando este le obligó a casarse con Narcisa y, después, a unirse a Lord Voldemort.

Pero todo eso quedaba en el pasado. No traería esos recuerdos a su nuevo hogar.

Ahora, solo le quedaba localizar a Harry Potter y hacer lo que tenía pensado para empezar con la nueva vida que quería llevar y en la que no pensaba incluir mucho a los magos. Aunque tampoco pensara empezar a vivir completamente como un muggle, seguía siendo Lucius Malfoy.

Así que, después de mas de cuatro meses de no pisar el suelo del Ministerio, fue en busca del joven auror.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Ok, segundo capítulo arriba!!! Espero que les guste.

No sé porque pero a mi ya me esta gustando la idea de escribir sobre estos dos, jejejeje.

Lucius se esta reformando. Esperemos a ver si encuentra a Harry en el siguiente y si el gryffindor le dice porqué demonios lo fue salvar!!!

No, no les voy a dar ninguna pista de lo que va a pasar en el prox capitulo aunque ya tengo terminado el fic. Muajajajajaja, soy mala. Bueno MATA NE!!!

Bueno, hasta el próximo!!! CIAO!!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER

IN NOMINE NOCTIS


	3. Capítulo 3, LOOKING FOR HIM

Titulo: PURE BLOOD, HALF BLOOD

(Sangre Limpia, Sangre Mestiza)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varias ordenes y grupos.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-15

Parejas: Harry / Lucius

En este capítulo hay una escena Lucius / Severus y la mención de una relación entre estos dos. Pero solo es una pequeña mención, nada grande va a pasar entre estos dos en este fic ¿ok?.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo no hago este fic con fines lucrativos, sino solo por pasatiempo. O sea, no gano un centavo de esto.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH, OOC (muchos porque fue necesario para mi salud mental, lo siento) (esto se refiere a Out Of Character, o sea, personajes fuera de carácter) y spoilers de todos los libros publicados, hasta el quinto, sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas... Por cierto, el sexto libro no pasó y nunca pasará, lo que significa que no hay spoilers del libro ¿ok?...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

AN: Tercero, pronto aparecerá Harry, lo prometo... en este capítulo hay una escena tierna entre Severus y Lucius... jejejeje... pero bueno... los veo luego...

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 3: LOOKING FOR HIM**

Llegó a Londres por el medio día, había desayunado las deliciosas tostadas de Génova Guinizelli, la abuela de la familia que cuidaba su propiedad en Italia, a la cual le había tomado mucho cariño pues lo cuidaba como si fuera su propio hijo, jamás lo dejaba salir sin desayunar y le platicaba de su larga vida, haciendo que sus recuerdos se disiparan. Agradeció saber italiano, pues los tres muggles no sabían casi nada de inglés y la niña era apenas una bebe.

Eso era algo de lo que estaba muy contento, el no haber despedido a la familia: la abuela Génova le cuidaba, Dallapiccola y su esposo Giusseppe Antoli Buzzati, cuidaban de la propiedad con mucho entusiasmo y honradez, y la pequeña bebe Giovanna, le alegraba algunos momentos con sus pequeñas risitas y gestos; Vanni, como le llamaba su mamá, era muy inteligente y siempre que él salía, trataba de llevarle algo a la pequeña niña para que esta jugara con el objeto durante unos minutos, antes de dedicarse a tomar un lápiz lo mejor que podía, pues apenas lo había logrado hacía unos días, y empezar a hacer garabatos en cualquier papel o superficie que permitiera escribir en ella, sonriendo y con sus enormes ojos verdes brillando alegremente, verdes esmeralda, como los de Harry.

La pequeña niña sería hermosa, lo sabía porque su madre lo era y su padre también era atractivo. Dallapiccola, era una mujer de menos de veinticinco años, con cabello castaño dorado, piel apiñonada y ojos amatista; su esposo era un poco más grande que ella, tanto en edad como en estatura, aunque no llegaba a la de Lucius; tenía el cabello negro, ojos castaños y piel blanca, una complexión demasiado delgada y una sonrisa humilde. Claro que la señora Génova no se quedaba atrás, aunque su cabello ya era completamente blanco y las marcas de la edad rodeaban su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos verdes y el porte elegante pero bondadoso que tenía, le hacía atractiva y Lucius no dudaba que, en su época, debía haber conquistado muchos corazones.

Lucius juró que iba a ver por el futuro de la pequeña Vanni que había ganado su corazón. Como no lo había hecho con Draco.

Se dirigió al Ministerio y entró por la caseta telefónica, lo cual sorprendió a muchos. A su entrada, todos le volteaban a ver y la verdad se sentía incómodo, sobre todo porque los murmullos se convirtieron casi en gritos, cada vez que alguien le mandaba algún insulto.

Bajó rápidamente al área al que tenía que ir y se encontró con que Potter todavía no regresaba de sus vacaciones; según esto, estaba en Hogwarts ayudando a Dumbledore, así que decidió dirigirse ahí saliendo lo más rápido que pudo del Ministerio.

Apareció en medio de Hogsmade y caminó hasta su alma-mater, en busca del ojiverde. No sin antes pasar por Honeydukes y comprar unas cuantas plumas de azúcar para la pequeña Giovanna, también le compró un presente a Potter y otro más para alguien que seguramente se lo agradecería. Todos lo miraban a su paso, murmuraban sobre su aspecto, su ropa muggle, incluso el dueño de la tienda de dulces lo había visto con desconfianza, pero Lucius no hacía ningún comentario y caminaba como si no escuchara la frase 'maldito mortífago' o 'bastardo mal nacido' a cada paso que daba.

Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts donde procedió a entrar y a dirigirse inmediatamente a la oficina de Dumbledore, pues no quería malos entendidos. No había casi ningún alumno en los pasillos y tuvo que darle gracias a Merlín por esto, pues los pocos que lo veían corrían despavoridos.

Observó que los corredores empezaban a ser adornados para Halloween y recordó los banquetes de día de brujas que él había pasado en el lugar. También recordó la forma en la que se encontraba el castillo antes de la batalla final, cuando todos los mortífagos, incluyéndolo a él, lo habían atacado y los recuerdos del evento le atormentaron de nuevo como si hubiera sido ayer. El Gran Comedor le regresó la imagen del día del ataque cuando este, en plena cena, se había manchado totalmente de sangre.

Cierto que no había matado a ningún alumno o miembro del profesorado, no hubiera podido entrar de nuevo si lo hubiera hecho, pero él mismo había planeado todo, llevado a cabo cada detalle del plan, visto como su propio hijo mataba a sus compañeros de clase sin detenerlo, como los demás mortífagos mataban a niños inocentes a sangre fría, a aurores entrenados, a muchos de los amigos de Potter que defendían Hogwarts a sol y sombra: Hermione Granger, Ginny y Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan todos asesinados a manos de Draco Malfoy. Él mismo había secuestrado a Harry Potter, lo llevó ante el Lord, muy lejos de ahí y, aunque al final había decidido traicionar a Voldemort, las muertes que su hijo había provocado y las que él mismo suscitó, pesarían en su conciencia por el resto de sus días.

Se movió de la vista del Gran Comedor, el recuerdo que le venía de este lleno de sangre y de un Harry Potter luchando hasta el cansancio, el mismo Harry Potter que lo había salvado de un encierro de por vida en Azkaban o del beso del dementor.

Siguió su camino hacía la conocida gárgola que le llevaría a la, todavía más conocida, oficina de Albus Dumbledore, cuando, perdido en sus pensamientos, chocó contra alguien en su camino.

- Lo siento... – dijo a la persona con si siquiera voltear a verla

- ¿Lucius?...

El rubio volteó a la mención de su nombre, pronunciado por una voz demasiado conocida y se encontró con Severus Snape, mirándolo sorprendido de arriba abajo.

- Severus... – saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza, sonriendo burlonamente ante la mirada de sorpresa y escrutiñadora del hombre - ¿qué pasa?... ¿me salió otra cabeza y no me di cuenta?...

- Estas vestido...

- Con ropa muggle, si y también vivo con muggles, no son tan malos como pensé, de hecho tienen hábitos y objetos demasiado interesantes... – dijo con una sonrisa genuina al recordar a la familia italiana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lucius?... después de que te liberaron y donaste el dinero y todos esos libros, no se supo más de ti, aparentemente habías vendido todo...

- Lo sé y lo hice, bueno a excepción del departamento que tengo en Nueva York, quería... quiero empezar de nuevo y para hacer eso tenía que deshacerme de todo, pero los malos recuerdos no se van por mucho tiempo... uno diría que me dejarían en paz por lo menos unos cuantos días pero no... – sonrió con tristeza e ironía, Severus se limitó a poner su mano sobre el hombro del rubio en señal de apoyo – vine a buscar a Harry Potter, en el Ministerio me dijeron que estaba aquí... que su descanso no terminaba todavía y que estaba ayudando a Dumbledore... por eso iba a su oficina, además no quiero malos entendidos...

- No creo que al viejo loco le guste verte, sobre todo después de que no pudo encerrarte y en cuanto a Potter... mejor sígueme, te explico en mis aposentos, no tengo clase...

Siguió a su antiguo amigo a través del castillo y hacia las mazmorras, directo a las habitaciones privadas de Severus que él conocía muy bien por haber sido, en una época, su amante. Entró detrás del profesor de Pociones y nuevo subdirector a la muerte de Minerva McGonagall y Filius Fliwick.

Cuando entró en las habitaciones del profesor no pudo evitar notar que se percibía un aire diferente en estas, un aroma a hogar y a felicidad, no a remordimientos y dolor como en alguna época. Como si algo hubiera cambiado en el ambiente, era una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante.

Se sentó en el viejo sillón negro y aceptó la taza de té que se le ofreció. Severus se sentó frente a él en su sofá favorito y, después de tomar unos sorbos a su taza, habló:

- Dices que buscas a Potter¿para qué?...

- Para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi y para preguntarle por qué demonios lo hizo, no lo entiendo y francamente la duda me esta carcomiendo, además, con eso pienso cerrar este episodio de mi vida... – Severus se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos y luego habló

- ¿Solo por eso?...

- ¿Por qué más lo haría?... – preguntó extrañado

- No, por nada... – contestó rápidamente el profesor y tomó de nuevo de su taza antes de volver a hablar – mira Lucius, todos desde los demás profesores, hasta sus jefes y amigos, están tratando de explicarse el porqué de las acciones del chico, pero no creo que nadie pueda preguntarle nada...

- ¿Por qué?... ¿se enclaustro en algún lugar del castillo y no quiere ver a nadie?... ¿y por qué tú no te lo preguntas también?...

- No, es que... no esta en el castillo ... – contestó ignorando la última pregunta

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!... pero...

- Sé que en el Ministerio creen que esta aquí, pero no es así, nadie sabe donde esta; vino una vez después de que dictaron tu sentencia y le pidió a Dumbledore que dijera que estaba aquí, que necesitaba un poco de paz, ni siquiera fue al entierro de sus amigos. Dumbledore le preguntó porqué había declarado a tu favor, pero no le contestó... no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces y honestamente no creo que volvamos a saber nada en un largo tiempo...

- ¿Y no se han molestado en tratar de encontrarlo con un hechizo?... ¿de saber si esta bien?... – no supo porque, pero se preocupó por el ojiverde en extremo, tenía miedo de que... ¿de que?... - ¿y si le ocurrió algo?... – Severus lo observó fijamente de nuevo, como queriendo encontrar en los grises ojos una respuesta a las interrogantes de la vida, después de unos momentos, giro su vista a otro lado y tomó otros sorbos de su taza

- Por principio, son pocos los que quieren saber algo de él... los Weasley se sienten traicionados porque declaró a tu favor, así que lo primero que hicieron fue vetarlo, igual que la familia de Finnigan y en lo que concierne a los Granger están demasiado lastimados y confundidos como para lidiar con un mago en estos momentos; el único que intentó hacer el hechizo para localizarlo fue Remus, pero parece que Potter no es tan tonto como creí y se protegió de ellos.

- ¿Sus amigos le dieron la espalda por ayudarme?... – preguntó en shock, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de Severus – eso debió de destruirlo...

- Sobre todo porque él mismo rescató los cadáveres de todos de los escombros... – comentó Severus

- ¿Cuándo termina su descanso del Ministerio?... – preguntó Lucius habiéndose recuperado del shock

- Terminó hace más de un mes, es sólo que Dumbledore lo esta cubriendo... no hemos sabido realmente nada de él, su lechuza vino y dejó un recado: 'estoy bien, cúbranme. Harry.' Y no volvió con su amo, ha estado en la lechucería desde ese día y eso fue hace dos meses...

El rostro de Lucius mostró un semblante preocupado y ansioso. Severus vio como el rubio apretaba los puños fuertemente, hasta casi sacar sangre de sus manos, los ojos plata destellaron con impotencia y ¿tristeza?, para luego cerrarse y esconder el rostro detrás de sus manos. Pero eso sólo duró unos segundos y luego, la máscara de indiferencia estuvo puesta en su lugar, como si nunca se hubiera ido. El silencio los envolvió, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Lucius luchando consigo mismo por todo lo que acababa de sentir, no entendía porqué tanta preocupación por Potter, tal vez se sentía culpable por haber provocado la ausencia de sus amigos o tal vez fue el recuerdo de la última mirada que el ojiverde le había dedica durante la audiencia. Y ahora, después de todos esos días, por fin reconocía los sentimientos que rondaban esos ojos esmeraldas: tristeza, resignación, melancolía, preocupación y algo más, mucho más profundo que eso rondando las orbitas esmeralda, que todavía no podía reconocer; pero se preocupo, seguramente el chico estaba muy deprimido y podría cometer cualquier locura.

Severus por su lado, estaba evaluando la situación, cierto que él también estaba preocupado por Potter, ya no lo odiaba, habían sido capaces de formar una agradable amistad, además alguien más le había pedido que pensara las cosas y dejara de pelearse con él y eso exactamente había hecho; pero la última conversación que había tenido con el joven auror, antes de que este emprendiera su viaje, lo había preocupado demasiado: Potter estaba sumamente deprimido, se sentía abandonado y traicionado por todos los que creyó sus amigos incondicionales. La plática que habían sostenido había incluido al rubio que ahora estaba sentado frente a él y había sorprendido a Snape y eso era muy extraño, él no se sorprendía por cualquier cosa. Aunque la nueva apariencia y actitud de Lucius también lo estaba sorprendiendo.

El chico se había ido con la promesa de volver sano y salvo, a cambió de que él no dijera absolutamente nada de su conversación, él mismo lo había hecho prometerlo; pero, mientras pasaban los días, Severus estaba más convencido de que ese regreso no llegaría en años, a menos que hubiera una razón fuerte para hacerlo volver y, frente a él, se encontraba la posible razón para su regreso, sólo que no sabía si Lucius estaría dispuesto.

Pero necesitaba arriesgarse, no sólo porque él mismo estaba preocupado por el gryffindor que se había convertido en su amigo, sino también porque la persona más importante para Severus estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de Harry.

- Dices que tienes que viajar a Nueva York... – habló sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos

- Si, tengo que encargarme de la venta...

- ¿Cuándo te vas?...

- Mañana... voy a pasar una temporada allá, solo unos dos o tres meses... quiero ver algunas cosas y seguramente la venta tardara por lo menos mes y medio... ¿por qué preguntas?...

- No por nada, sólo para saber donde demonios estas... no supe nada de ti en un buen tiempo, trata de escribir de vez en cuando... – eso hizo sonreír a Lucius

- ¿Recordando momentos del pasado?... – preguntó el rubio con voz seductora, Severus solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el sillón, acariciando los cabellos rubios con su mano

- Fue una época muy especial Lucius... lo sabes, pero...

- Lo sé, también fue una época muy especial para mi, pero ya paso... aunque es bueno recordar de vez en cuando... – dijo y se inclinó hacia Severus, depositando un beso en los labios de este, que el profesor devolvió sin chistar, disfrutando de la ternura que nunca había probado en esos labios; pero notó que el beso ya no hablaba de pasión, porque nunca hubo amor entre ellos sólo pasión y alivio, este beso hablaba de un gran cariño, de una gran amistad, nada más. Además, el corazón de Severus ya tenía dueño.

- Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Lucius, lo sabes... – dijo cuando el beso se rompió y los dos se sonrieron

- Lo sé, lo supe siempre y me lo demostraste durante la última guerra...

Y es que Severus fue el que empezó a sacarlo del agujero en el que estaba metido. Hablaba con él, trataba de que se volviera espía para la Orden del Fénix, para resarcir su alma y su vida, pero el rubio se negó, todavía atado a sus ideas, aunque nunca habló sobre la traición de Severus al Lord. Después de algún tiempo y cuando vio por sí mismo que Voldemort de verdad había perdido completamente la cabeza, empezó a ayudar a Severus, le daba algo de información, lo cubría en varias ocasiones y los dos conversaban sobre el futuro, que en esa época era demasiado incierto para todos, sin saber si seguirías viviendo para ver el siguiente amanecer; pero el miedo siempre estuvo ahí y no se atrevió a traicionar a Riddle totalmente, hasta que lo hizo en el último momento, ayudando a Potter a derrotar a su antiguo señor.

Harry¿dónde estaría el chico ahora¿estaría bien? Suspiró con preocupación.

- Estas pensando en Potter... – fue una afirmación, no una pregunta, y siguió acariciando los cabellos plateados

- Yo... lo siento, es que estoy preocupado... hizo tanto por mi, me dio una segunda oportunidad y... quisiera tener al menos la oportunidad de darle las gracias...

- No te preocupes por Potter, no hará ninguna locura, es solo que necesita tiempo para que sus propios fantasmas se vallan lo más lejos posible antes de regresar... mira, regresará cuando él lo crea conveniente y entonces podrás hablar con él... ya verás que va a estar bien...

- Parece que supieras donde está y que esta haciendo...

- Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que ese chico tiene en la cabeza... – Lucius sonrió, las palabras de Severus y sus caricias lo tranquilizaba, como siempre lo habían hecho, tal vez por eso buscaba consuelo en él cuando eran jóvenes

- Debo de irme... prometo que cuando vuelva te llevaré a comer a mi nueva casa en Italia, la señora que cocina es una verdadera diosa con las pastas... – dijo el rubio depositando un beso en los labios de Severus y otro en sus manos

- De verdad que estas cambiando para bien querido amigo... y acepto tu invitación, solo trata de escribir...

- Lo haré... y tu también hazlo... me voy a quedar en el hotel Plaza en Manhattan...

- ¿Manhattan?... conozco un buen lugar ahí y sé que sigue en pie se llama 'Viper Room' si mi memoria no me falla, deberías de ir ahí... los Miércoles había barra libre hasta las once según recuerdo... ve, estoy seguro de que te agradará...

- ¿Quién diría que a Severus Snape le gustan los clubes muggle?, pero esta bien, si dices que te gusta, iré... es hora de irme... – dijo viendo su reloj

- Cuídate Lucius y recuerda escribir... – dijo Severus acompañándolo – te acompañaría hasta Hogsmade, pero tengo que impartir una clase a los pequeños demonios...

- Esta bien... escribiré lo prometo y en cuanto vuelva te llevaré a Italia... y también puedes llevar a tu pareja Severus... – dijo con un tono de picardía en la voz mientras contemplaba la sorpresa en los ojos de su amigo.

- ¿Co... cómo?... – preguntó este

- Te conozco desde hace años... no puedes ocultar nada de mi, solo espero que algún día me lo presentes, cuando ambos estén listos; porque se ve que eres feliz, nunca te había visto sonreír así... ah y si te llega a lastimar vele diciendo que no vivirá mucho tiempo...

Severus sonrió, esa era la forma de ser de Lucius, la forma en la que protegía lo que en verdad quería. Con un gesto y una sonrisa agradeció las palabras del rubio.

Llegaron a la puerta del castillo, los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus clases, se despidieron con un último abrazo y Lucius emprendió el camino a Hogsmade, sin notar la sonrisa traviesa en los labios de su amigo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Tercero, a punto de que aparezca Harry a escena. Je.

Severus tiene un plan y lo va a poner en acción jejejeje... pero eso se verá mucho después...

Espero que les haya gustado la escenita de Lucius y Severus!!! En sí no me gustan mucho los fics de esta parejita, pero sí me los puedo imaginar juntos a ratos.

¿Quién será la misteriosa pareja de Sev?... en su momento lo sabrán jejejejeje... aunque supongo que muchos ya lo adivinaron... plop!

Pero bueno, los dejo y los veo en el próximo.

RECUERDEN LEER LA CONTINUACIÓN DE AMORES IMPOSIBLES (HPSS) QUE PUBLICO JUNTO A ESTE CAPÍTULO.

Nos estamos viendo, reviews!!! Me alimento de ellos!!!

CIAO!!!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ó a y (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN:

: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER

IN NOMINE NOCTIS


	4. Capítulo 4, MANHATTAN AND THE VIPER ROOM

Titulo: PURE BLOOD, HALF BLOOD

(Sangre Limpia, Sangre Mestiza)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varias ordenes y grupos.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-15

Parejas: Harry / Lucius

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brother, yo no hago este fic con fines lucrativos, sino solo por pasatiempo. O sea, no gano un centavo de esto.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH, OOC (muchos porque fue necesario para mi salud mental, lo siento) (esto se refiere a Out Of Character, o sea, personajes fuera de carácter) y spoilers de todos los libros publicados, hasta el quinto, sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas... Por cierto, el sexto libro no pasó y nunca pasará, lo que significa que no hay spoilers del libro ¿ok?...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

AN: Cuarto y Harry por fin aparecerá en este.

Lucius se llevará una no tan grata sorpresa y Severus estará bajo sospecha!!! Muajajajaja!!!

Por cierto que la canción es de Savage Garden, de su primer disco y se llama I Want You. Yo sé que no se escucha muy movida, pero créanme que lo es. De hecho a veces no entiendes lo que dicen cuando la escuchas de tan rápido que va je!.

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 4: MANHATTAN AND THE VIPER ROOM**

Viajó a Manhattan al siguiente día de su visita a Hogwarts. La familia Italiana le deseo buen viaje y Giusseppe insistió en llevarlo él mismo al aeropuerto, lo que significó un dilema para el rubio que no tenía deseos de viajar en avión. Al final terminó comprado un boleto para un vuelo de doce horas, cuando él solo tenía que trasplanar, pero no quiso levantar sospechas con el hombre. Ese era el inconveniente de vivir con muggles, tenía que cuidarse de hacer magia, no quería asustar a la agradable familia.

El problema se suscitó cuando le pidieron el pasaporte el cual él no tenía, decidió que un poco de magia no hacía daño y logró pasar sin problemas.

Llego al interior del avión y se sentó donde le indicaron, puso su maleta en el lugar correcto y aceptó el champagne que le ofrecía la aeromoza. Recordó que dentro de su maleta traía consigo el presente que le había comprado a Harry en Honeydukes, no sabía bien porque lo había empacado, pero lo hizo mientras veía como Giovanna chupaba con fervor una de las plumas que le había comprado, después de rendirse ante el hecho de que no podría escribir con ella.

Lucius había sonreído, la pequeña sería una buena bruja, el único inconveniente claro, era que era muggle.

Se relajó en su asiento. Había viajado en avión antes, así que no haría ningún ridículo de sí mismo y, además, estaba en clase ejecutiva y era realmente cómodo.

El avión despegó media hora después y el vuelo de doce horas con destino a Nueva York, comenzó.

**LM&HP LM&HP**

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York doce horas después y todos los pasajeros bajaron de el. Lucius, antes de llegar a la aduana y asegurándose de tener todas sus pertenencias con él y de que nadie le observaba, trasplano hacia las afueras del hotel Gran Plaza en Manhattan, donde tenía su reservación.

El hotel era lo suficientemente elegante y todos lo atendieron con amabilidad, sobre todo después de ver el enorme fajo de billetes que portaba consigo, a lo cual sonrió irónicamente. El dinero tanto en magos como en muggles, podía mover montañas y abrir muchas puertas.

- "Todos somos víctimas del capitalismo" – se dijo a sí mismo con humor.

Lo condujeron hasta su suite, que mas bien parecía un mini departamento con recámara, sala y una gran bañera y, después de recibir la propina, el botones se fue dejándolo solo.

Se acerco a la ventana, desde donde se apreciaba una hermosa vista de la caótica ciudad donde tanto muggles como magos se movían con rapidez por las calles. Eso era lo que más le atraía de Nueva York, el hecho de que las ciudades mágicas se encontraran en medio de las muggles, sin ser detectadas, pero que los magos contribuyeran a la seguridad con barreras mágicas alrededor del toda el área.

Se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a su maleta para desempacar algunas cosas, dentro de una hora se encontraría con el corredor de bienes raíces y con el valuador, ambos nativos de ésta ciudad, ambos magos, que le ayudarían en la venta del departamento y todo lo que este contenía.

Sacó un de su maleta un nuevo atuendo y se topo con el regalo que había comprado para Harry, aún no sabía porque demonios lo había empacado pero supuso que su mente ya lo estaba traicionando. Se dirigió al baño, donde se dio una ducha y se cambió rápidamente, estaba cansado del viaje, pero una taza de café haría maravillas y seguramente habría una cafetería cerca.

Salió de la habitación y luego del hotel, tomó un taxi y se encaminó al departamento mientras observaba la ciudad y trataba de encontrar algún café, diez minutos después salía de un lugar llamado Star Bucks y se subía de nuevo al taxi que le esperaba, acababa de comprar un café expreso y ahora si estaba listo para enfrentarse con el departamento.

Se detuvo delante de la propiedad y pagó al taxista. Entró al edificio construido con cristales y se encontró al corredor y al valuador esperándolo. Los saludó con cortesía y subieron juntos al penúltimo piso.

La propiedad había sido comprada hacía ya más de diez años cuando planeó negocios con magos de Norteamérica, pero nunca había sido usada. A pesar de eso, estaba totalmente amueblado e incluso tenía en su interior aparatos muggle costosos. Aunque nada personal de la familia Malfoy.

El valuador hizo su trabajo rápidamente, como también lo hizo el corredor y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que se debería vender el departamento amueblado ya que su valor se quintuplicaría dado que todo era nuevo y muy lujoso. Lucius estuvo de acuerdo, con tal de que todo estuviera terminado pronto, dejaría su confianza en manos de estos dos hombres. Además sabía que ambos eran hombres de negocios, si algo había en Nueva York era personas que se dedicaban a sus negocios y hacían dinero, mucho dinero, con sus habilidades.

Después de que ambos hombres le dieron la fecha de la subasta y prometieron comunicarse con él para tenerlo al tanto de los detalles, se fueron del lugar y Lucius abordó otro taxi. Tenía muchas ganas de recorrer la ciudad y, si era posible, de ir a Central Park aunque estuviera un poco lejos.

De hecho, el taxista estuvo contento de llevarlo a donde Lucius le decía, sobre todo porque parecía que el hombre amaba la ciudad y era un perfecto guía turístico por haber trabajado tanto tiempo ahí. Lo llevo a Central Park, a New Jersey, a varios lugares de Manhattan que eran ya tradición en la gran ciudad, y a conocer algunos edificios de los que Donald Trump, el mayor empresario de Nueva York, era dueño (NA: sorry, no pude evitar la referencia, he estado viendo muchos reality shows últimamente).

Para cuando el recorrido termino, ya eran las once de la noche. El taxista llevó a Lucius de regreso a su hotel y recibió una cuantiosa propina, aparte del pago de sus servicios, el rubio supo que el hombre estaba contento, sobre todo cuando le ofreció sus servicios para el resto de su estancia en la ciudad, mientras le daba su tarjeta. Lucius solo sonrió, le dio las gracias y se encaminó a su habitación.

El rubio se dejo caer en la cama en cuanto llegó a su suite, ya mañana iría al lugar que Severus le había recomendado, por ahora necesitaba un largo y reparador sueño.

Pero el siguiente día y el resto de la semana se la pasó entre la oficina de su corredor de bienes raíces y otros lugares de Nueva York. Ahora le había adquirido un extraño gusto al metro. Aunque realmente no fuera el mejor transporte del mundo, era bastante entretenido observar a las personas y llegar a su destino evitando el tráfico, además no siempre podría aparecerse a los lugares que quisiera, y eso se volvía monótono con el tiempo.

Fue a visitar el barrio chino, Queens, museos y algunos lugares mágicos de la gran ciudad. La verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho, no que lo fuera a aceptar frente a algún ser humano, claro esta. Lo curioso fue que, en varias ocasiones, sentía una marca mágica conocida y muy poderosa, pero para cuando la seguía, esta desaparecía con rapidez, como si detectara que le habían descubierto; la primera vez había sido en el barrio chino y luego en los barrios mágicos; también lo había sentido en Central Park. Supuso que era de algún antiguo conocido y como la mayoría de sus conocidos habían sido magos dedicados a las Artes Oscuras, dejó de hacer caso.

La siguiente semana, su corredor le dijo el lugar de la subasta, la verdad se sorprendía por la rapidez con la que todo había estado listo. Apenas eran mediados de noviembre y el departamento estaría vendido para finales. Se notaba que el tiempo valía oro para los norteamericanos.

Ese mismo día, a una semana de la subasta, decidió ir por fin al Viper Room, pues la lechuza que había recibido de Severus el día anterior indicaba que su viejo amigo de verdad tenía cierto interés en hacerlo ir a un club muggle.

Regresó a su hotel para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Salió vestido con unos jeans y una camisa y abrigo negros. No era por presumir, pero se veía realmente irresistible.

Se subió al taxi que había pedido el hotel para él y robo muchos suspiros mientras salía del edificio, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Algo que había notado mucho, era que los británicos tenían gran fama en ese país, realmente muchos los encontraban irresistibles.

Llegó a la entrada del Viper Room y salió del taxi. A primera vista, parecía un bar común y corriente, la puerta era de metal, con un agente de seguridad que tapaba la entrada debido a su tamaño y que sólo dejaba entrar a algunos de entre los muchos que había afuera esperando, mientras hablaba a través del micrófono que tenía en su ropa y el audífono que tenía en la oreja. Arriba de la puerta de metal, el anuncio en letras fluorescentes "THE VIPER ROOM"; pero había algo que lo hacía diferente, muchísimos reporteros de tabloides, con sus cámaras listas y Lucius supo que este club solo admitía celebridades o gente con dinero.

Se acercó a la puerta y se paró frente al guardia, que lo vio de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en el abrigo Armani que el rubio portaba, la ropa de diseñador y luego en el billete de doscientos dólares frente a él y la cartera llena de billetes iguales y denominaciones más altas aún. Inmediatamente tomó el billete y le abrió la puerta a un sonriente rubio, que reafirmaba su teoría de que todos eran víctimas del capitalismo.

- "Y de la globalización"... – agregó en su mente.

Entró al club y un mesero se acercó a él inmediatamente.

Lo condujo a la parte de arriba, entre mesas y personas que salían a la pista a bailar el nuevo éxito del momento entre las luces violetas.

La verdad era que el club era elegante, las mesas y sillones estaban alejados, en lugares sólo iluminados por las luces tenues de algunas lámparas, donde se encontraban sentados algunos, la mayoría estaban en la pista y, aún así, no eran demasiados.

La parte de arriba contenía largos sillones con mesitas, ocultos por luces que solo dejaban ver tu bebida, desde ahí se podía observar el resto del club, a las personas bailando y el chico del bar con su camiseta apretada sirviendo bebidas que eran llevadas a las mesas por meseros y meseras.

El suyo le dijo que si deseaba algo y el rubio pidió un martini seco, el chico sonrió seductoramente y fue por el pedido.

Mientras tanto, Lucius observaba a los asistentes en la pista, todos bailaban, parejas tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales y otros grupos de amigos bailando al ritmo de música cadenciosa que invitaba al cuerpo a juntarse cada vez más y más.

Y ahí, entre todas las cabezas, vio una de cabellos revueltos que jalaba a la pista a una chica pelirroja.

Observó a la pareja atentamente, sobre todo porque el cabello del chico le recordaba mucho al de Harry. La verdad es que quería ver al ojiverde, por alguna extraña razón no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y cada vez estaba más y más ansioso por encontrarse con él y hacerle los cientos de preguntas que atormentaban su mente desde el día del juicio.

La pareja seguía bailando, no podía observar los rostros de los jóvenes pues estaban algo lejos, pero si pudo apreciar el bien formado cuerpo del hombre e través de la camisa transparente que portaba y también porque la chica parecía querer desnudarlo, pues sus manos subían la camisa, mientras él la besaba.

El mesero llegó con su bebida y unas cuantas botanas, haciéndolo que quitara la vista de la pareja. Cuando volteó otra vez, observó que la chica jalaba a su pareja a uno de los baños y sonrió sabiendo que no iban exactamente a conversar.

Observó el lugar durante un tiempo más mientras bebía y se dejaba seducir por los meseros, que, viendo sus ropas y su porte, querían sacar la mejor propina posible y se turnaban para irle a atender. El rubio siguió el juego, divertido ante los sonrojos de los jovencitos cuando les guiñaba un ojo o les comentaba lo hermosos que se veían o rozaba con sus dedos alguna parte de sus brazos o manos. Después de cinco martinis y tres jaikiris, decidió que era hora de irse o uno de esos meseros lograría llevarlo a un lugar oscuro.

Se levantó y le dio una propina al último chico que lo atendió, después se retiró entre la música estridente y los gritos de los chicos que bailaban abajo y aplaudían animados alrededor de una mesa. Seguramente un espectáculo o alguien lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacer un enorme ridículo.

Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind

And magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine

Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola

I don't need to try and explain; I just hold on tight

And if it happens again I might move so slightly

To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball

That I need to, I want to

Bajo las escaleras adornadas con sedas y se fijo en el lugar alrededor del cual todos gritaban y aplaudía: ahí, sobre una mesa en el medio de la pista, el mismo chico de cabello negro de hacia un rato, bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música, con los ojos cerrados y agitando los brazos, como si no le importará nada en el mundo, ni siquiera que estaba haciendo un espectáculo de sí mismo.

Come stand a little bit closer,

Breathe in and get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you

When I get to you

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

Se quedó observándolo a la distancia. La verdad era que le parecía muy, pero muy conocido. Ese cabello, ese cuerpo, ese rostro. Dios podría jurar que...

- Ese chico viene aquí cada noche desde hace dos semanas... – dijo uno de los meseros al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del rubio

- ¿Cada noche?... ¿Y siempre se comporta así?... – preguntó con curiosidad, mientras observaba al chico con cuidado, perfectamente atento de que podría caerse por esos movimientos.

- Si, seguridad no lo saca porque siempre gasta mucho dinero y paga la cuenta de sus amigos, siempre en efectivo... si fuera de otra forma no se le permitiría la entrada... la primera vez que vino empezó a hablar en siseos como demente y se tuvo que pedir un taxi para que lo llevaran a su hotel... por lo que sé, es británico, tiene el mismo acento que usted...

I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment

Getting comfy, getting perfect is what I live for

But a look, then a smell of perfume

It's like I'm down on the floor and I don't know what I'm in for

Conversation has a time and a place

In the interaction of a lover and a mate

But the time of talking, using symbols, using words

Can be likened to a deep-sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat

Lucius permaneció callado después de la última revelación. Hablaba en siseos, británico. Lo miró fijamente mientras se acercaba haciendo a un lado a la multitud, tenía el cabello negro, piel morena, sus movimientos y su cuerpo le eran conocidos. Entonces, cuando estuvo frente a la mesa, con el joven bailando a escasos centímetros, le vio abrir los ojos y dos hermosas esmeraldas brillaron bajo las luces del club, revelándole la identidad del muy ebrio chico: frente a él, bailando sobre una mesa de un club muggle, club al que Severus le había dicho e insistido una y otra vez que fuera, estaba, nada más y nada menos que...

- Harry Potter... – casi gritó el rubio, aunque no se escuchó mucho sobre el escándalo.

Come stand a little bit closer,

Breathe in and get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you

When I get to you

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

Y, sin embargo, el ojiverde le escuchó perfectamente. Paró su estridente baile de golpe, ganándose las quejas de los demás alrededor de él. Volteó alrededor y Lucius supo que estaba buscando la fuente de la voz que había pronunciado su nombre. Finalmente, el rubio lo vio voltear hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, tanta que Malfoy estuvo a punto de reírse, pero no lo pudo hacer porque, al siguiente momento, Potter perdió el equilibrio y calló de la mesa. Lucius se apresuró a atraparlo en sus brazos, de forma que el cuerpo del chico quedo fuera del peligro del suelo.

- Lucius... – susurró Harry y el rubio lo escuchó, pues su rostro estaba demasiado cerca.

- No deberías de bailar en este estado... – le dijo con una sonrisa

Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind

And magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine

Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola

I don't need to try and explain; I just hold on tight

And if it happens again I might move so slightly

To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball

That I need to, I want to

Misma que le fue devuelta por el joven y, no supo porque, le hizo tener escalofríos. Al siguiente momento, el auror se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Lucius lo miró un momento y decidió llevarlo con él al hotel.

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

So can we find out?

Cargándolo, salió de entre la multitud y pidió que cargaran todo el consumo a su cuenta, sin escuchar las preguntas de los 'amigos' de Harry, estaba seguro de que eran todo menos amigos, seguramente vividores que habían encontrado su mina de oro en el chico, y eso se demostró cuando, después de saber que la cuenta ya estaba pagada, no hicieron ningún intento de detener al rubio; salió de ahí, tomó un taxi y pedió que lo llevaran al hotel. El chofer no se atrevió a preguntar nada sobre el chico entre sus brazos, profundamente dormido, no que él le hubiera contestado.

Llegaron al hotel y Lucios pagó, salió del vehículo y tomó de nuevo en brazos al chico. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos en la recepción, pero nadie dijo nada y subió al ascensor sin problemas. Llegó a su habitación y la abrió con magia, asegurándose de que nadie le observara. Entró y dejo el cuerpo dormido del joven sobre la cama.

Lo observó durante unos minutos, viendo como dormía, totalmente ajeno al mundo. Se veía en paz, pero él sabía que solo era una fachada.

Pensó en la enorme coincidencia de haberse encontrado en el mismo club, en la misma ciudad, al mismo tiempo; después, recordando su conversación con Severus y la insistencia de este por medio de sus lechuzas de que fuera al bendito bar, pensó que no era tanta la coincidencia, pero decidió analizarlo al siguiente día, cuando el chico estuviera despierto y pudieran hacer conclusiones juntos.

Se acercó al cuerpo dormido y procedió a quitarle la camisa y los pantalones para que pudiera dormir mejor, dejándolo solo en boxers. La visión del joven cuerpo semidesnudo tuvo un extraño efecto en su propio cuerpo, sobre todo en cierto lugar al sur de este. Sacudió su cabeza y cubrió al chico con las cobijas.

Salió del cuarto y se recostó en el sillón de la pequeña sala. La conveniencia de haber pedido una suite.

Después de unos minutos, se quedó profundamente dormido, pensando en ojos verdes y un hermoso y joven cuerpo.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Cuarto y por fin apareció Harry!!! Yeah!!! Jejejeje.

La canción es de Savage Garden, de su primer disco y se llama I Want You. Yo sé que no se escucha muy movida, pero créanme que lo es. De hecho a veces no entiendes lo que dicen cuando la escuchas de tan rápido que va je!. Y además, pensé que sería perfecta para este momento.

Saquen sus conclusiones y se aceptan apuestas de lo que va a pasar ahora!!! Muajajajaja. n.n je...

RECUERDEN VISITAR LA CONTINUACIÓN DE AMORES IMPOSIBLES, BOUND!!!

Bueno, me retiró, los veo en el próximo capítulo!!! Review!!! Son mi alimento principal.

CIAO!!!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN:

: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER

IN NOMINE NOCTIS


End file.
